


Finally.

by OhHelloWhyThere



Category: British Actor RPF, Tessa Tom Hollands dog, Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, Tom Holland X Original Female Character, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloWhyThere/pseuds/OhHelloWhyThere
Summary: You and Tom have been dating for 11 months and 6 of them have been spent apart. What will happen when you surprise him at the airport with his brother in toe? Will the two of you be able to come together again or will the distance prove to be too much of a strain? Will things end just as they are able to begin again? Does Sam have an incredible Tom impression? How did the two of you fall in love and is that the sweater your Mother got him for Christmas that he's wearing?Read On My Loves!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The "you" in this is in show business. I wasn't leaning towards any particular job because different readers may feel more comfortable imaging the "you" as an actress or a production manger. Either way I tried to keep in open ended. ALSO more chapters to come :)

Six months. Three holidays. Two seasons. 

That’s how much time had passed since you had seen Tom for longer than a weekend. Six months. It was odd knowing you were about to actually be with him after so long. The whole thing seemed almost out of place. Somehow it felt like you were driving to your first date not to pick him up from his flight. You felt unprepared even though you knew what to expect. You knew what to look for when you got to his gate. You knew what time he was landing and that he’d call his brother Sam as soon as he could. And that he would find you waiting for him at the end of his gate as a surprise. The facts had been laid out in front of you. It all would all go off without a hitch. Yet your mind was still being invaded with countless “what ifs”.

You knew what he was wearing. It was the blue sweater that your mother had sent him for Christmas. She found the checkered vintage find in a crumbling thrift store just outside of Brighton. Miraculously it was in mint condition and straight from the sixties. He knew how proud your mother was to find it. Tom made sure of it that she saw him wear it every time the two of you came down to visit. He told you once that he was comforted by wearing things that were older then him. It was like wearing a piece of history he had said. He never got to while doing press but at home whether it be a watch or a pair shoes he as always wore vintage. There was something attractive about how classic he liked to be.

You had FaceTime Tom just before he got on his plane, making sure to emphasize how sad it was that you couldn’t drive down to see him until tomorrow when in reality you were sitting on his family couch his dog Tessa sleeping at your feet. You knew that he hadn’t shaved yet and that his stubble would rub against your scalp when he would hug you. The smell of his cologne clung to the inside of your nose at the thought. You were almost drowning in it. You rubbed your nose and tried not to press the idea too hard. It made your chest feel small but your lungs too large. You had wanted to be with him, near him, for so long. Too long. You held this fear in the back of your brain that you never liked to visit that kept telling you that the two of you had forgotten. That you wouldn’t be able to operate outside of a text or a call. That it would never go back to normal. It was all so odd. Finally, being able to see him again; it gave you jitters.  
Your feet fidgeted, up and down hitting the floor of the car, as you looked out the passenger window. The streets were starting to become less thick with daily activity the closer you got to the airport. Cars around you were slowing down and speeding up as the busy streets of London slowly faded away.

“Nervous?” Sam asked, as he moved his eyes from the road to you, then back at the road. You sighed softly, and looked at him.

“I have no reason to be.” You said trying to down play your anxiety. But Sam knew you too well. All the Holland’s did.

“Six months is a long time to only see him him what was it twice?” he asked switching lanes.

“Three times actually. Remember family lunch in Atlanta?” you say taking a break from biting your nails.

“Lunch doesn’t count.” Sam confirmed. You gave him a deflated side eye. 

“Better than FaceTime.” You said dryly. Sam could still sense your worry.

“Either way, its going to be okay. Things are finally starting to slow down for him if you can believe it. After our Mum gets through with him you can have him all to yourself.” Sam assured you. 

“I just hope we make it.” You say switching the subject. What Sam said sounded to good to be true.

“Oh please. We’ll be there before he even arrives, I grantee it.” Sam said confidently. You went back to staring out the window.

“Y/N” You turned back to him. 

“He’s going to loss his ever loving shit when he sees you. His voice is going to get all squeaky. And eyes will get huge.” Sam said earning a laugh from you. 

“And his eyebrows. How can you forget how wild his eyebrows get?” You say feeling your worries getting lighter.

“Oh yeah like this.” Sam says doing the prefect Tom impression, his brows moving up and down and his mouth gapping open like a fish, leaving you in stiches. 

“See. No need to worry.” Sam said passing under the airport entrance sign. Your stomach did a flip. You guys were so close.

You weren’t actually worried about getting there on time. Being late happened more often then not to you considering your poor time management skills. Both Tom and you have always been extremely busy even before this latest hiatus. These last couple months with him doing film after film made his hours even more insane than yours. You both just kept missing each others attempts at contact. The last two weeks were the worse. You both kept just missing each others calls; you couldn’t help but feel out of synch for the first time in your 11-month long relationship.  
You felt yourself feeling more alone then even the worst months. Not having him to share meals with, to have someone to sleep next to, to hear his soft laughs to your small jokes instead the silence of your apartment during those endless nights… it almost killed you. And yes, you were so incredibly proud of him but it hurt your heart having him that far away. It only got worst after you said I love you for the first time on that Skype call the fourth month he was gone.

You remembered the moment you knew that it had happened. You’d fallen for him. It wasn’t in the way it had been before with your past string of failed boyfriends. There wasn’t any cheesy fireworks or harps playing or stares over a candle lit dinner. You knew it on that day you drove into the city to scout for different locations for the Universal promo shoot. It was raining softly, your windshield wipers going back and forth in time with your breathing. You stopped at a stop light and saw an older couple to your right walking their dog and holding hands. The man kept motioning at different buildings around them pointing out the architecture. The woman said something to make the man laugh as their rain coat wearing pup sniffed and scampered along. A thought came to you as naturally as blinking: that that was going to be you and Tom someday. Shit. You were in love with him. A smile stayed on your face for the rest of your day. You both said it to each other over FaceTime that same night; you weren’t even wearing pants.

And now you could finally say it to him in person. 

The two of you parked. You fused over your hair and reapplied the candy cane flavored lip balm that Tom loved. You had never looked this good in an airport before. Sam knew the way better than you and took the charge. You followed close behind stuffing your hands in your pockets and trying not to start running. As the two of you past an over crowed gift shop the Spiderman theme song started playing from Sam’s back pocket. Sam picked up his phone. 

“Yes?” he said, the conversation continued with him nodding and laughing. The two stopping in your tracks as hordes of strangers rushed past. There was nothing but a complete flurry of activity surrounding you. Still you couldn’t help but ease drop.

“No its just me that came Tom,” Sam lied putting a finger to his lips simply giddy. Tom was here in this airport. You were going to see him so soon. Your heart skipped and flipped in your trip.

“I know. I know…Yeah isn’t Y/N is supposed to come in tomorrow? Oh man you got to be out of your mind with the anticipation. Surprised your balls haven’t fallen off yet.” at that you punched him in the arm. Sam let out a silent Ow and swatted you away.

“…Okay. See you soon Tom.” He hung up.

“He has officially landed and Oh!” Sam pointed at the electric sign that read Gate C in huge letters just a couple yards ahead. “Perfect. That’s his gate. Shall we?” He said motioning you to take the lead. You did so with a nervous smile.


	2. Meanwhile on the plane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of Tom. The two boys are almost off the plane. Little does Tom know what is waiting for him at the end of the gate.

On the plane, Tom’s was heavy on his feet with the 11-hour flight finally behind him, his sight cast out the window. The passengers around him stayed seated; the seatbelt sign remained on. All he wanted to do was get home. To take a shower, see his family and his Tessa but ultimately to see Y/N. Just one day away from finally seeing her. 

The past couple days he had tried to play it cool. Act excited but in a cool way. That façade never last. He always cracked even at the mention at her name. His best friend Harrison had nearly killed him after flippantly mentioning liking her new hair cut while making his morning coffee. Tom had almost talked Harrison's ear off over breakfast about how absolutely brilliant it looked on her and how she had always wanted to go short for so long and that he was so proud of her for just doing it and on and on and on until Harrison literally got up and walked away. Tom felt like he was bursting at the seams with butterflies. 

He knew Y/N was probably handling the whole thing much better then him. She was the more controlled one of the couple. She was probably ignoring the pressing arrival by diving into her work. She was the hardest working person he knew. She most likely finished everything she needed to do within a day that productive girl. Y/N liked to paint when she felt too strongly about something. Her whole apartment kept changing colors over the past couple of weeks. He knew he’d find some smidge of paint on her when he would see her. She would act calm until they were alone. He however knew he was going to freak out to moment she pulled into his driveway.

“Mate?” Harrison asked him, sitting in seat next to him. “You happy to be home?” He said pointing out the London skyline outside the window. Miraculously it was sunny out making the city look like a shimmering mirage.

“Bro you have no idea.” Tom said leaning back into his seat rubbing his eyes, already feeling jetlagged. 

“Oh I think I do. For reasons besides family. Keep in mind I was the one who roomed with you.” Harrison said with a chuckle. Tom rolled his eyes. Harrison was a constant tease.

“Do you know how many times I had to cover for you and say you were taking a business call? Like at the wrap party? Or all the nights I fell asleep to you saying ‘Good Morning or Good Night either way I love you.’ That shit became my lullaby.” Harrison said making fun of Tom’s typical FaceTime sign off.

“Hey when you try long distance then you can shit talk mate.” Tom responded.

“I’d rather not.” Harrison said shaking his head. His tone turning somber. “Seriously how did you two even do that for...what was it-”

“Six months. I even missed her Birthday.” Tom said cutting him off, unable to hide the gloom in his voice.

“Brutal.” Harrison sighed. 

“Well it’s all going to be better tomorrow.” Tom assured.

“Oh yeah when’s she coming?” Harrison asked with raised eyebrows. 

Harrison loved toying with his friend. He knew that Y/N was in fact actually waiting for the two of them at the end of the gate. Everyone did expect of course Tom. The Holland’s were actually great at preventing spoiling things. Even Paddy kept secrets better than his oldest brother.

“Not soon enough. I think she’s coming mid day?” Tom said as the seatbelt sign switched off making the two boys jump to their feet.

“Oh man. Oh man. Wait Harrison. This is really happening. I’m going to be able to see her.” Tom said with the biggest smile. He felt his whole body started to wake up. The idea of her was electrifying. 

“You’re going to be able to do a lot more then look at her mate.” Harrison clapping him on the back then getting down their bags from the over head bin. The boys waited in the isle. 

Then people started to come off the plane, shuffling along with blank expressions on the way to a meeting or to home. None were bobbing around like Tom. He couldn’t get that smile off his face. He was finally in the same country was the woman he was in love with. Just one more night sleeping alone. Harrison thanked the pilot as did Tom. Then he took a deep breath and walked off the plane.


End file.
